言うのは簡単 - Iu no wa Kantan
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: di tengah kemelut perang, di tengah situasi yang tidak menentu, mampukah kita dapat tetap berpegang pada seucap janji seorang anak manusia?. AU. AT. Oneshoot.


Hallo Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah oneshoot fic. Oh ya, di cerita ini saya memakai latar geografis hasil imajinasi saya sendiri.

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon and I don't have any intention for commercial stuffs.

Fandom : Digimon

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Rated : T

Chara : Ishida Yamato/Tachikawa Mimi

Warning : AU,AT,Fluffy, UnTouchy Tragedy, OOC, Typo(s)

As usual, kali ini pun saya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk berbagi quotes yang inspiratif dan menarik untuk kalian semua :D

"_For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others._" By Nelson Mandela

"_If you want total security, go to prison. There you're fed, clothed, given medical care and so on. The only thing lacking... is freedom_." By Dwight D. Eisenhower

"_Freedom is not worth having if it does not connote freedom to err." _By Mahatma Gandhi

"_Freedom is nothing but a chance to be better_." By Albert Camus

"_Responsibility is the price of freedom_." By Elbert Hubbard

"_It is difficult to free fools from the chains they revere_." By Voltaire

"_Liberty cannot be preserved without general knowledge among the people_." By John Adams

"_Man is free at the moment he wishes to be_." By Voltaire

"_Freedom is the sure possession of those alone who have the courage to defend it_." By Pericles

"_The only freedom which deserves the name is that of pursuing our own good, in our own way, so long as we do not attempt to deprive others of theirs, or impede their efforts to obtain it_." By John Stuart Mill

* * *

**Introduction to the story**

Odaiba adalah sebuah kota kecil di kaki Gunung Midoriyama di sebuah pulau kecil dan sempit bernama Kamikaze yang secara administratif masuk ke dalam wilayah negeri Hasu, dinamakan demikian karena bunga teratai banyak tumbuh di negeri ini. Negeri ini amat indah, Odaiba adalah salah satu dari dua kota yang ada di negeri ini. Ibukotanya terletak di ujung utara Pulau Kamikaze,sebuah kota pelabuhan bernama Fune. Namun, keindahan itu ternyata menarik minat negeri lain untuk menjadikan Hasu sebagai teritori kekuasaan mereka. Pada akhirnya Hasu jatuh ke tangan musuh, sebuah negeri yang lebih besar bernama Hebi menjajah Hasu selama hampir tujuh belas tahun lamanya. Namun, perjuangan rakyat Hasu untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman penjajah tidak pernah berhenti dan pada akhirnya berbuah manis. Di antara kisah-kisah perjuangan yang melekat kuat pada memori rakyat Hasu, ada satu kisah yang menarik,pilu,manis dan indah. Kisah tentang seorang pejuang yang masih amat muda. Siapakah dia?.

* * *

**言うのは簡****単 ****- ****Iu no wa Kantan**

Saat itu cuaca di sebuah kota kecil bernama Odaiba sedang tidak bersahabat. Rintik hujan disertai tiupan angin yang kencang sedang merajalela di kota tersebut. Sungguh liarnya angin kencang dan hujan terus menerus menggempur kota itu, laksana binatang buas yang sedang memberontak dengan liarnya.

Melihat cuaca yang demikian tidak bersahabatnya, semua orang di kota tersebut tentu memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat tinggal mereka. Namun rupanya tidak semua orang berpendapat demikian. Terlihat seorang gadis yang berambut coklat panjang berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan kota tersebut dengan bermodalkan payung berwarna merah jambu dan jaket tebal biru yang ia kenakan. Sekilas dilihat, ia nampak seperti seorang gadis tangguh yang berjalan melawan derasnya hujan dan ganasnya tiupan angin kencang. Namun sesungguhnya hanya ialah yang tahu dan mengerti keadaannya sendiri saat ini.

Setelah berjuang susah payah melawan angin dan hujan, ia kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah toko gaun pengantin dan sejenak memandang sebuah gaun berwarna putih bersih yang amat sangat indah yang terpajang di toko tersebut. Kira-kira empat menit ia memandang sekaligus menerawang gaun tersebut. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia kemudian tampak memasuki sebuah kedai kopi lalu menyapa pelayan dan barista kedai kopi tersebut dengan senyuman ramahnya dan lantas memilih sebuah tempat duduk yang dekat sekali dengan kaca hingga ia dapat memandang pemandangan di luar kedai kopi tersebut dengan cukup leluasa. Lama ia termenung menatap keadaan di luar kedai tersebut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Selamat sore Nyonya Tachikawa, apakah anda ingin memesan pesanan seperti biasanya?" Tanya si pelayan yang sudah hapal dengan pesanan wanita yang belakangan diketahui bernama Tachikawa Mimi tersebut.

Mimi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu secangkir _Robusta Cappucino_ dengan setengah sendok teh gula _siklamat _dengan dua sendok krimmer nabati serta sepiring kentang goreng tanpa MSG, siap kami antarkan ke meja anda!" Rupanya pelayan tersebut sudah sangat hapal pesanan Mimi yang memang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pelanggan tetap di kedai kopi tersebut.

"Pesanan,tempat duduk serta waktu berkunjung yang seperti biasa anda lakukan selama tujuh tahun ini , eh?" Sapa sang Manajer kedai kopi tersebut pada Mimi.

"Ya begitulah, apa lagi yang akan kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu di sore hari?" timpal Mimi dengan senyuman getir.

"Saya mengerti Nyonya Tachikawa, namun apakah anda tidak berminat untuk mencoba pesanan lain, atau mencoba tempat duduk lain?"

"Ah, tidak terima kasih. Tempat duduk ini dan pesanan saya sudah sangat bersejarah bagi saya, saya tak tertarik untuk mengubah sejarah itu." Jawab Mimi dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah luar.

"Baiklah, kami harap anda menikmati kunjungan anda hari ini, saya permisi!" Ucap Sang Manajer tersebut sambil mohon pamit pada Mimi.

Terlihat Mimi masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia berucap, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana? Apakah kau masih mengingatku disana? Apakah kau masih mengingat janjimu padaku?"

_Flashback Tujuh Tahun Yang Lalu_

Terlihat dua orang insan sedang berjalan kaki dengan intimnya di jalanan Odaiba yang lengang. Mereka nampak hanyut dalam kasih yang mereka rajut. Keduanya nampak berpegangan satu sama lain seolah tak ingin dipisahkan.

Sang gadis yang berambut merah jambu lantas berhenti berjalan dan terkikik sendiri. Kekasihnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata birunya lantas ikut berhenti dan menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Mimi, kau kenapa tertawa begitu? Apakah ada yang lucu?" Tanya si pemuda pada kekasihnya.

"Ti-Tidak, hanya saja mendadak aku teringat bagaimana kau dulu menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan caraku menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Tentu tidak Yamato, hanya saja kuharap aku bias mendengarkan lagi lagu yang dulu kau nyanyikan di kedai kopi itu saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Kalau kau memang ingin mendengarkan lagu itu, aku bisa menyanyikannya sekarang untukmu."

Namun gadis yang bernama Mimi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sekarang Yamato,aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu tersebut nanti di hari pernikahan kita, pasti akan sangat indah sekali."

Yamato pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji Mimi, aku akan menyanyikannya nanti!" Tukas Yamato.

"Kau berjanji Yamato?"

"Tentu saja! Ishida Yamato berjanji demi sepiring kentang goreng dan secangkir _Robusta Cappucino_ yang menjadi saksi hari jadi hubungan kita!" Tukas Yamato mantap.

Namun Mimi hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau lucu Yamato, kenapa kau membawa-bawa pesanan kita waktu itu?"  
"Karena merekalah yang menjadi saksi hubungan kita bukan?"

Mereka lantas tertawa bersama seolah tak ada beban dan tak ada permasalahan pelik.

"Mimi, aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, demi cinta kita aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sekarang ataupun selamanya!" ucap Yamato kemudian.

Mimi terharu mendengarnya, ia percaya sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu.

Lalu Yamato tiba-tiba memeluk Mimi dan lantas berbisik, "Mimi,aku akan selalu dan senantiasa mencintaimu selamanya, aku berjanji!"

"Aku percaya padamu Yamato, hanya saja…seandainya perang ini tidak pernah terjadi tentu saat ini kita tidak akan berada dalam situasi yang kompleks."

"Mimi dengarlah, perang ini akan segera berakhir. Odaiba adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh. Kitalah harapan Hasu satu-satunya! Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dengan selamat!"

"Aku tahu, Tuhan pasti akan selalu bersama kita,semua yang menjadi rencana Tuhan pastilah rencana indah untuk kita semua,semua akan indah pada waktunya, Yamato!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah rumah Mimi. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah mereka berjalan,terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Yamato.

"Ishida, ada rapat penting di markas utama, kita semua diminta hadir!" kata seorang pemuda tinggi besar berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan berambut hitam legam pada Yamato.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" jawab Yamato pada pemuda itu.

"Mimi, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana, kau pulanglah dan tunggu kabar dariku!" kata Yamato kepada Mimi sambil memegang kedua bahu Mimi.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi aku akan menyusulmu ke barak! Aku akan bergabung dengan perempuan lain di Unit Dapur Umum!" jawab Mimi dengan tekat yang kuat.

"Ka-kau jangan bercanda Mimi!"

"Tidak Yamato, aku serius! Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah memasak untuk keperluan pejuang Hasu,aku akan buktikan bahwa aku peduli pada Hasu!"

"Ta-tapi Mimi,disana berbahaya bagaimana jika kau…."

"Yamato, justru akulah yang khawatir padamu, situasi yang kau akan kau hadapi seribu kali lebih sulit dan lebih membahayakan! Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja, aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan bergabung dengan Dapur Umum!"

"Dan lagi, aku ingin kau merasakan masakanku yang terakhir sebelum esok kau pergi bertempur melawan Hebi!" lanjut Mimi kemudian.

"Ba-baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, tapi berjanjilah padaku, begitu aku esok berangkat ke medan perang, kau segera tinggalkan barak dan kembali ke rumah!"

"Eh? Ta-tapi Yamato, aku ingin ikut ke dapur di _camp_ Fune!" Ino mencoba protes.

"Tidak Mimi! Itu terlalu berbahaya, kau adalah calon istriku, seorang istri yang baik harus setia menunggu di rumah sampai suaminya pulang 'kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yamato!" ujar Mimi sambil menghela napas.

-0-

"Nona Tachikawa, bisa kau tolong aku ambilkan lagi kayu bakar di tenda ujung sana?" pinta seorang wanita tua yang sedang memasak air pada Mimi.

"Ya, baik! Akan segera kuambilkan!" jawab Mimi dengan sopan.

Mimi pun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tenda memasak dan segera menuju tenda tempat menyimpan kayu bakar dan alat-alat memasak. Mimi kemudian segera menghampiri seorang perwira yang bertugas menjaga tenda itu.

"Permisi, saya dari dapur umum, saya diminta untuk mengambil dua ikat kayu bakar." sapa Mimi sopan pada perwira yang juga berambut sewarna cokelat tersebut.

"Ah, kau pasti Tachikawa Mimi, rupanya kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai gadis cantik yang bergabung di dapur umum ya?" ucap perwira tersebut.

"Eh?" Mimi hanya mampu berucap demikian karena tak mengerti.

"Kau belum tahu ya? Meskipun kau baru bergabung, namun dengan cepat kau menjadi populer di kalangan pejuang. Maklum, kau memang cantik! Perkenalkan namaku Takato!" ujar perwira tersebut memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mau tak mau Mimi membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu sambil memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Maaf, aku ingin meminta kayu bakarnya, aku sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya."

"Ah ya, sampai lupa. Ini semua karena kecantikanmu Nona Tachikawa!"

Entah mengapa, Mimi merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu, alih-alih tersipu malu namun ia justru merasa dihinakan.

Mimi kemudian masuk ke dalam tenda dan mengambil dua ikat kayu bakar lalu berpamitan pada perwira tersebut.

"Sampai nanti Nona Cantik!" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum nakal.

Tanpa ia duga Yamato telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Kemarikan!" ujar Yamato dengan nada dingin pada Mimi.

"Eh, apanya?" Mimi terheran-heran dengan sikap dingin Yamato.

"Tentu saja kayu bakarnya! Biar kubawakan!"

Yamato lalu mengambil dua ikat kayu bakar dari tangan Mimi dan membawanya.

"Harusnya tadi kularang kau kemari!" ujar Yamato kemudian.

"Mengapa begitu? Ini 'kan keinginanku, Yamato!"

"Tapi kau itu milikku Mimi! Seharusnya kau tidak berdekatan dengan lelaki lain!"

'Oh, ini rupanya penyebab dia mendadak dingin padaku!' Mimi membatin demikian.

"Kau tahu, kau mendadak populer di kalangan perwira, mereka semua membicarakanmu. Aku tak suka itu!" lanjut Yamato.

"Dengar ya, Yamato. Aku ini seorang manusia yang terlahir dengan satu hati, meskipun lelaki lain menyukaiku, tapi di hatiku hanya ada namamu, Yamato!" ucap Mimi dengan tulus.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertarik dengan laki-laki lain? Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah dirayu!" lanjutnya.

"Dan lagi, bukan cuma kau yang cemburu!" lanjut Mimi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yamato tak mengerti.

"Hampir semua gadis-gadis di dapur sibuk membicarakanmu, mendengar namamu disebut oleh perempuan lain hatiku seperti terbakar, kau tahu!" Jelas Mimi sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bahkan aku jadi berpikir, apakah selama kau di barak kau sering menggoda atau merayu gadis-gadis disini?"

"Jangan sembarangan, aku tidak pernah merayu gadis disini, kau tahu sendiri '_kan_ kalau aku ini tipe lelaki yang tidak mudah tertarik dengan lawan jenis?"

"I-iya, aku tahu, hanya saja …." Mimi tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Doushitta_ Mimi?" tanya Yamato.

"A-aku tak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku takut kehilanganmu Yamato!" ucap Mimi sambil menahan tangis dan seraya memeluk Yamato dengan erat.

"Aku berjanji Mimi, Aku bersumpah aku akan berada disampingmu sekarang dan selama-lamanya!" tukas Yamato sambil membalas pelukan Mimi dengan sama eratnya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Yamato?" tanya Mimi ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Aku serius, biarkan Odaiba menjadi saksi atas sumpahku!" jawab Yamato dengan yakin.

-0-

"Mimi, ada surat untukmu dari pemerintah!" panggil seorang wanita tua di depan kamar tidur Mimi.

Sudah empat hari rupanya semenjak ia mengunjungi Yamato di barak. Ia kini kembali ke kesibukannya di rumah.

"Ya Ma, taruh saja di bawah pintu, aku sedang berpakaian!" jawab Mimi dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ada perasaan tidak enak dan resah akan isi surat tersebut.

Setelah selesai berpakaian ia lalu membuka surat tersebut. Tertulis disitu bahwa pengirimnya adalah Kementerian Pertahanan Odaiba. Ia semakin merasa takut. Dan benar saja, tanpa perintah, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya selesai ia membaca isi surat tersebut. Bukan air mata bahagia atau haru, namun air mata kesedihan mendalam. Tangisnya pecah, ia merasa amat sakit dan nyeri yang tak terperikan.

Isi surat tersebut menyebutkan bahwa kekasihnya, Ishida Yamato telah gugur sebagai pahlawan bagi Odaiba. Kemenangan dan kemerdekaan Odaiba disebut-sebut sebagai buah atas pengorbanan nyawa Yamato. Pemerintah memutuskan untuk memberikan gelar pahlawan bagi Yamato dan mereka bermaksud untuk mengundang Mimi untuk hadir pada upacara pemakaman dan penobatan gelar bagi Yamato. Namun, jangankan untuk memikirkan perihal upacara tersebut, ia saat ini tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan hal lain selain Yamato. Apa artinya hidup ini tanpa kehadiran orang yang paling kau cintai?

_End of Flashback_

Meskipun sudah berlalu selama tujuh tahun lamanya, tetapi kekalutan dan rasa kehilangan masih terpateri jelas di hati seorang Tachikawa Mimi. Bohong jika ia katakan bahwa ia sudah melupakan sosok Yamato yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupanya. Bohong jika ia katakan bahwa ia telah lupa akan janji yang pernah Yamato ucapkan pada dirinya. Bohong jika ia katakan bahwa ia sudah sanggup untuk melanjutka hidup tanpa Yamato disampingnya.

Setelah merasa cukup lama, ia akhirnya meninggalkan kedai kopi langganannya itu, saat ia keluar dari pintu kedai kopi itu, ia terpana dan terdiam mematung. Ia sungguh tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia melihat sosok kekasihnya, Yamato sedang tersenyum pada dirinya di seberang jalan sana. Seolah memberi isyarat pada Mimi untuk datang kepadanya.

"Yamato?" lirih Mimi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera berlari menuju sosok itu tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, sedetik kemudian sebuah kendaraan beroda empat yang melaju amat cepat tak mampu menghentikan lajunya. Tak ayal, tubuh Mimi terlempar menuju bahu jalan. Sejenak kemudia ia sempat membuka sedikit matanya dan lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

OWARI

Gomenasai minna kalo banyak kekurangan, ini fic pertama saya yang pake genre tragedy. Oh iya saya bikin fic ini karena terinspirasi lagu Katy Perry-Thinking of You. Klik review ya


End file.
